With gradual popularization of FTTx (x=H for home, P for premises, C for curb, and N for node or neighborhood, where FTTH stands for fiber to the home, FTTP stands for fiber to the premises, FTTC stands for fiber to the curb/community, and FTTN stands for fiber to the node), an optical distribution network technology is developed rapidly.
An optical distribution frame (Optical Distribution Frame, ODF for short) is one of basic devices that form an optical distribution network. A plurality of ports for inserting fibers are set on the optical distribution frame, and two ports may be connected by a fiber patch cord, thereby implementing connection between fibers. The optical distribution frame may read an electronic ID (Electronic Identity) of an inserted fiber patch cord to determine a connection relationship between a fiber patch cord and a port. In a construction process, a mobile terminal equipped with iField (Intelligent Field) software may be connected to an optical distribution frame to collect a connection relationship between a fiber patch cord and a port of the optical distribution frame. However, when fiber patch cord construction is performed between different optical distribution frames, the optical distribution frames may be set in different areas, and the fiber patch cord construction process needs to be completed by using a same mobile terminal. After a construction person collects information about an optical distribution frame by using a mobile terminal, it must be ensured that the information is not overwritten and that construction needs to be performed on another optical distribution frame immediately. When the information stored in the mobile terminal is inconsistent with the reality, the construction cannot be completed.